Dark Times
by B26EzriaFitz
Summary: What happens after Tony DiNozzo leaves on his plane leaving Ziva behind? What happens when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

-Ziva POV-

2 years had passed since Tony had left. It has been a year and a couple of months since I had our daughter Tali Giovanna DiNozzo. I had also adopted a now 10 year old girl named Aedammair Dallas David. When I adopted her I had her last name legally changed. She has had a rough time but still is such a sweet child. I love them dearly and now looking at them sleeping Ada (nickname she chose when Tali came around) holding Tali on our plane ride to America I was getting nervous. We should be landing sometime soon. It was 8 o clock in the morning in DC so everyone should be at work. I will ease them into the thought that I am back and not only have one child with me but 2.

-Taxi-

Going through customs was not as bad as other times. Ada was still holding Tali who had fallen back to sleep, which was fine since we only had one large suitcase, a duffel bag, and a backpack full of possessions. "Where are we going ma?" Ada asked. She has such perfect manners and that cute little accent. "To meet some people I used to know" I said "They are like family. One of those family members includes your father." "Oh" was all she said and continued looking out the window. We go tot the Navy yard and got our visitor passes. "Now stay down here and wait until I call you to come up." I said. "Ok" Ada said and walked over to a seat.

-Tony POV-

Hearing the elevator dinging I expected Gibbs to be walking out wirh a cup of coffee in his hands but instead it was her. The love of my life. Ziva David. My Ziva. I ran over to her and showered her with kisses. I had missed her so much. McGee just gaped in shock. From the other end of the bullpen I heard Abby Squealing and all of a sudden Ziva was out of my arms and in Abby's. "I've missed you so much" she said. "I can not breathe Abby" She said and Abby let go. "Are you ok" "what's happening" Abby started asking Ziva a million questions at once. I wrapped my arm around Ziva's shoulder. "I would rather wait until everybody is here to tell the story." She said and just like clockwork the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked in. "Hey Ziver."

-Ziva POV-

I told everyone what had happened, except the child part, and everybody relaxed more. I am so glad everybody is happy to see me but how will they react? How will Tony react? Just then my phone rang. It was Ada. I guess it was time to figure t all out and bring them up. "Shalom" I said.

"Tali has been asking for you. I tried to keep her entertained as long as possible."

"Come on up" I said and hit the end button.

Turning to the group clearing my throat "I have some people for you guys to meet." Just then the elevator dinged. Tali sat on Ada's Shoulders while she rolled the suitcase and had the duffel bag swung across her. She looked around and finally spotted me.

"Momma!" Tali squealed while trying to get off of Ada's shoulders.

"Hi baby" I smiled "Someone is in a good mood" I said while taking her off of Ada's shoulders.

"Ad let me play on her phone" she giggled.g

"She did?! Was it fun?"

"Yes"

Turning back to the group Tali nestled her head in my shoulder.

"This" I pointed to where Ada was standing. "is Aedammair Dallas David."

"Pleasure to meet you all" she went one by one shaking everybody's hand.

"And who is this little one" Tony asked tilting Tali's head up and gasped.

-Tony POV-

She has my eyes. When the girl looked up at me she had the same green eyes as mine. If she was mine how could Ziva keep such a secret away from me?!

-Ziva POV-

I was nervous once again. How would he react? Setting Tali on the ground I cleared my throat and said "And this little one is Tali Giovanna Dinozzo." Everybody gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ada POV-

I could sense the awkwardness that was growing in between everybody so I had to make up something quick. Walking over to Agent Gibbs I piped up and said "Is there anywhere around here I could get a snack. The plane food tasted funny." I gave him the best smile I could. "Yeah of course" he turned to agent McGee and said "Why don't you and Abby take there bags down to Abby's lab while I take Tali and Ada to the break room?" Tali clapped and ran up to agent Gibbs and held her arms out. While Agent McGee and Abby took our bags I held Agent Gibbs hand as we walked away and left Tony and Ma in the bullpen by themselves.

-Ziva POV-

I was so thankful for Ada. She was young but she had such an old soul and she knew how to fix many awkward situations. What was I supposed to say to him? When Ada passed me she slipped something in my hand. I looked down. Oh yes the ring. How could I have forgotten?! I turned and she just looked back and winked. Looking back in Tony's eyes he seemed so hurt.

"Why didn't you call" he said "Why didn't you give me the chance to be I our daughters life? Why didn't you give the other girl the chance at the whole family she deserves? I might not know the girls story but she's defiantly not mine or yours."

"I am here now, Tony, I am trying to write all of the wrongs that I have done and put them right." I said "I cam back because I want to be with yo. I want us to be a family. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." pulling the ring from the place I had put it in "And if you will take me I want to marry you. I know this is not the traditional way but...Marry me?"

Tears started streaming down my face. Damn these nerves. He just stood there in shock but then a smile came across his face. He gripped me tight and kissed me hard.

"Yes Ziva. Yes. I love you and want you forever." He smiled.

Just then we got knocked out of our moment when we heard "Awww you already asked him?! You know I wanted to be there to take pictures!" Ada was standing with a chocolate bar in one hand and Gibbs hand in the other. All we could do was laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay guys. Been working and going to school and taking finals but here's the next chapter.**

-Ada POV-

Agent Gibbs let Tony off the rest of the day. I was nervous, what if he doesn't like me? Ma turned around and could see the fear in my eyes and said "What's wrong little one? You look like you just seen a ghost." I turned back to the window and said I was fine.

 _Tony's Apartment_

"I'm going to put your guys stuff in the guest room and make up the bed. Tali do you want to come be daddy's little helper?" she squealed and ran after him. I sat down softly on the couch and stared at my hands.

"Hey" ma said softly "What's wrong? This is not like you"

"What if he doesn't like me? I'm not even his kid. He doesn't know me." She lifted up my chin and said

"You are perfect and you are mine and if he doesn't accept that than he does not deserve any of us. I love you." She said squeezing me into a hug.

"I love you too."

 _Later that night_

All of the team had come over to Tony's apartment for dinner tonight. It was nice to hear all of the chatter and the music in the background. I got to show off some of my cooking skills and made Pansotti alla genovese since she said that Tony was Italian. Tali even helped me make her favorite dessert. I got so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice all eyes were on me.

"Pardon me?"

"Where are you from?" Abby had asked

"I'm from England. I lived about an hour outside of London."

"Your accent is pretty different"

"she hasn't lived there in almost 2 years that's probably why. She got a little accent from where we were staying and where she was from." Ma had spoken up.

"What happened to your real parents?" Jeremy, Abby and McGee's kid, had asked.

Everything fell silent.

"Jeremy! That's not a nice thing to ask!" McGee had said.

"No it's fine. Really." I spoke up. "My dad never wanted me and my mom couldn't deal with me she had said and did bad things to herself. But I have a new mom now and a little sister I always wanted so everything turned out fine for me."

And with that everybody went back to eating.

 _Later that night after everybody had left and was in bed_

-Ziva POV-

"You know she is not comfortable with you Tony. You're going to have to show out and show her that you will not leave. She has never had a father figure in her life."

"I already plan to ask if I can be her father at the wedding ceremony. She'll love it. I'll buy her a necklace. I will show her she is loved just as much as I love Tali."

"Ok. Speaking of the wedding I want to have a summer wedding and want to get married on the beach. Plus, we need to start looking at houses because they cannot stay in the guest room forever."

"I know baby right now let's just get some sleep."

And with that I cuddled up into his chest and fell asleep.

 **I need wedding ideas guys! Like colors and such! I'm thinking of doing the wedding in the next chapter or the chapter after that!**


	4. Side note

**I guess my writing has been shitty (pardon my French) guys. Apparently I'm a lazy writer as well. I've had school and work everyday except one and that one day that I have been off I've been watching my nephew for my sister. So excuse my writing skills if these chapters were rushed and do not explain anything. I might keep working on the story, I might not. I will keep you all posted when I can.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back and at it guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _-Ziva POV-_

I woke up to screaming. Oh no. Ada must be having another nightmare. I ran down the hall with Tony on my heals. She was thrashing on the floor; I knew this would happen so I had her sleep next to the bed where Tali was now wide awake.

"Hey Ada, love, mommas here. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore."

She opened her eyes wide noticing her surroundings.

"I am sorry momma. I try to stop it from happening but I cannot help it. I do not want to go back. Ever. Do not leave me." She said.

I sat there rocking her until she fell back to sleep. I guess it was time to tell Tony that had happened in those years.

"You had walked away from me. It was the hardest decision I had ever made watching you walk away. I needed somebody that would love me and I loved them back. I went to England just to adopt the perfect little girl. That was before I found out I was pregnant with Tali." I sigh. "It was going to be hard because I did not have the support of anybody but my dad offered to help so I let him." I shuddered. "He tortured and abused us ever since Tali was born but Ada had the worst and I could not do anything about it. That was until I had made good with somebody on the inside and he helped us escape. We had nothing after that. So Ada and I worked random jobs to have all of the things we needed and deserved and finally saved up to afford plane tickets to come back here and now here we are and I am so glad that we are. I hope you do not love me any less for that."

"Ziva" Tony said grabbing my chin "I love you more and more each day and nothing will change that. Even if we fight, or get on each other's nerves I will love you until the day I die and long after that."


	6. Chapter 5

-Tony POV-

"Have they ever been to the zoo?" I had asked Ziva the next day.

"No" she sighed "We just never have had the time."

"Well" I said "I have another day off tomorrow so I think we should take them." I said while playing with her hair.

She smiled and looked up at me and said "I think that would be great. Do they not have pandas there? Those are Ada's favorite. The White Tree Frog is Tali's favorite"

"They have both." I said kissing her nose "And you get to feed them while you're there too."

"Perfect" she sighed happily.

-The next day-

"Hey girls wake up!" I said all to happily to be this early. They shuffled a little. "Guess where we're going today?!"

"Where" I heard Tali say as she raised her head from the farther side of the bed.

"We're going to the zoo!" That got Ada awake.

"Do they have pandas?!" Ada asked

"Do they have frogs?" Tali asked

"Yes and yes" I said trying to match how excited they were "And guess what?! You get to feed them too!"

They squealed.

"Now hurry and get dressed. Mommy is downstairs cooking breakfast and then we'll be on our way." I saw them jump out of the bed and then shut the door and went to the kitchen to find Ziva.

-break-

As soon as we got to the zoo and paid for the stuff we needed we set off for the pandas first. Ada was jumping up and down she was so excited. I love seeing a smile on her face. Ziva had showed me pictures of them and she always seemed so sad. I guess knowing that she is safe now she is more relaxed and can act her age. We only paid for one adult and a child to feed the pandas so I was pretty excited to get to do this with her. Ziva and Tali could see us though and Ziva was going to take pictures. I held Ada's hand and we walked up and showed the person our tickets. The man gave us some bamboo and told us we could go ahead. When we got closer she shied away.

"What's wrong Ada?" I asked getting down to her level.

"I'm scared. What if they bite me?" She looked away.

"I promise I will try my best to not let anything hurt you ever again." I said and smiled at her.

She smiled and took my hand and we went on our way to feed the pandas. Before we left to go feed the frogs we got a couple pictures and souvenirs from the panda exhibit. Tali took a great attachment to me quick and I was happy about that. She let e hold her most of the time and she told me the few funny stories about the three of them. For an almost 2-year-old she has such a great outlook on the world. She is a goofball just like me as well which I loved. I did not want this day to end. After the zoo we went to grab lunch and we went back to the apartment and watched beauty and the beast.

"Hey girls" I said "Want to help mommy and daddy look for a house?"

"We're getting a house?!" Ada said surprised.

"Well of course Whiz-Kid." I came up with that nickname for her because she is one of the smartest kids I have ever met. "We can't stay cooped up in this apartment forever."

She smiled and her and Tali came to join us on the couch while we looked for one that would be ours forever.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ada POV**

Tony and Ziva sat me down for a talk. They said I would have to go to this thing called school. I was already smart and didn't understand why I had to leave our peaceful bubble to go to a place filled with people my age when they weren't as competent as me. First I refused but then I decided to make a deal with them. If I did not like the school and did not fit in with the kids, they would let me take online school like I did in Israel.

-First day of school-

The teacher had me introduce myself. I hated being the new girl somewhere. It was the worst at the foster homes. I went and took the only empty desk there was and pulled out a notebook and pen from my sack.

"Hi I'm Trevor" I heard a voice from beside me say "I think you just moved in across the street from me."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Where are you from?" He asked but we got shhhhhhshing from the front of the classroom. "We'll talk later ok? At lunch. Sit next to me."

-Lunchtime-

"Hey Ada over here" I heard someone yell. It was Trevor but he was with some other boys. "These are some of my friends" He pointed around the table and they gave looks of disgust.

"Why would you want to be friends with her" one of them said "She's a foreigner, she's not pretty, and she's a girl."

"That's what I like about her. She's different and if you can't accept that then leave." Trevor had said.

"You don't have to do that Trevor. I can sit somewhere else." I turned to go but Trevor grabbed my elbow spun me back around, looked me in the eyes and said "Please stay." And that my friends is how I met my best friend.

 _Authors Note: Sorry about the short chapter. It's just something I cooked up one day before class. I figured I owed you guys an update._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! This is just a quick update! I'm really busy these days but I still want to keep this story updated. The more you review the quicker the next chapter will be out. Also check me out on wattpad. I have another story up there** **J** **236709602-give-a-little-have-a-little-faith**

-Ziva POV-

Ada not being around a lot has been taking a toll on Tali especially since her birthday is coming up soon. Ada had joined the band, the soccer team, the basketball team, the football team, and the softball team. She's barely even home for dinner because she's been hanging out with Trevor across the street. Little did we know she had something prepared for Tali's birthday and our wedding.

 **sorry it's so short!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Ziva POV-

Today is the day. Today is the day I marry the love of my life. I am nervous but as I look in the mirror with my 2 daughters I could not be happier, even though Tali was cranky. They both wore ocean blue dresses and had peach colored headbands on with flowers on them. They were both the flower girls. Ada had convinced me to let Trevor be the ring bearer. My bridesmaids, Abby, Bishop, and Breena wore peach colored dresses and had ocean blue flowers in their hands. The wedding is on a beach in Florida and luckily it was a sunny day. The mean all wore peach colored bow ties except Trevor who wore an ocean blue bow tie. I had to send Ada out and sit Tali with Ducky because she was not having it. I could hear the wedding music starting. The bridesmaids and groomsmen are walking out from separate sides and meeting in the middle and going up the aisle together. "Ada it's your turn" I whisper to her.

-Ada POV-

It was my turn to go out. I started to walk out and saw Trevor at the other end and my breath caught. He was so handsome. I smiled sheepishly.

-Trevor POV-

Tony edged me out from the men's side and when I saw Ada all I could do was gape. That's my best friend. She has always been beautiful but today she was over the top perfect. I had realized I had stopped walking when I saw Ada reach her hand out. She was already at the middle of the aisle. I sped walked to her and we went down the aisle together.

-Tony POV-

My little Ada. Looking perfect as usual. The pastor said the usual and Ziva was about to come out. The love of my life.

-Ziva POV-

Gibbs do not let me fall. He chuckled and down the aisle we went.

-Tony POV-

This was the time I was going to say my speech to Ada. I called her over and she looked around nervously. She looked at her mother who just nodded, she looked at Gibbs and he just smiled, last she looked at Tali who gave her the thumbs up. She finally walked towards me.

"Being a part of your life, Ada, has been the greatest joy I know I will ever have… next to being the lucky man to call your Mom my wife. You are beautiful and accomplished, and who would ever ask for more in person? Here you are, about to enter into a whole new beginning, and I've never been more proud of anyone in my life. If you let me, I want to be your father."

She looked shocked and looked like she didn't know what to say. She just smiled, said yes, and jumped up and hugged me. A series of awwwws came from the guests. Then the ceremony went on like usual.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_


	10. Reception

Reception

-Ada POV-

This was it. It was time to give them their surprise. I loved how we got to take our pictures on the beach. Anyways. I clicked a fork on my fake wine glass to get everybody's attention and the rumbling finally settled down. All eyes were on me.

"Um as you guys know Tony had a little surprise for me at the wedding ceremony but what you didn't know is that I will be singing there first dance song" I called out "It took a lot of convincing on my part but they had finally agreed to this song." Where was I going with this? "So um without further or do my mom and dad's first dance." There was applause that rumbled out and I let out a sigh of relief. Here goes nothing. Tali followed me over to the piano while Trevor got two mikes. Mom and dad headed onto the dance floor.

"Ready?" I said not really talking to any person in particular "Ready" I heard.

This song is called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone,_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The flashes from the camera kept throwing me off a little but we made it through. Everybody got up and cheered and mom and dad came over and gave Tali, Trevor, and I big hugs. This was one of the best days of my life.


	11. Call 9-1-1

-Ada POV-

 _A week later_

Mom and dad had left for their honeymoon this morning. They will only be gone until Tuesday but it is still weird. I have never watched myself and Tali overnight. Of course people were going to check on us but they had lives of their own. (Ada is 14, Tali is almost 5). I did not have to go to school today since Tali had nowhere to go but paw paw Gibbs decided to take us to work with him today so we got to hang out with Abby.

 _Later that night_

"Call us if you need anything" Abby had said before her and McGee sped away. I took Tali inside and started to cook us dinner. While the pasta was boiling there was banging on the door.

"Let us in before we break the door down." It was a man's voice that had yelled. He had an Israeli accent. I grabbed Tali's hand and pushed her in the closet and told her to dial 9-1-1 on my hand me down phone I gave her.

"But Ad-" I cut her off

"Just do it! I'll be fine." I said to comfort her and locked her in the closet.

I ran to mom and dad's room and broke out the stash of guns they had hiding. Running back to the front door I dialed ma.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice came from the other end of the line.

"Ma I was just calling to tell you that I love you and dad and whatever happens I will always be with you" she was up and alert then.

"What is wrong tateleh?" she asked

"There's men on the other side of the door. They are Israeli. Don't worry Tali is safe. I will keep her safe and protected." Just then the door broke down and gunshots were fired.

-Ziva POV-

"ADA!" I screamed into the receiver "ADA!" One minute she was talking to me and the next was silence. I had heard gunshots.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter.**


	12. What happened now?

-Ada POV-

They came rushing in the door. I shot all of them except one before he shot me. Once in my arm, once in my chest, once in my leg. I shot him down before everything went black.

 _About 30 seconds later_

I heard Ima yelling on the other end of the receiver. I heard Tali screaming from inside the closet.

"IMA" I said "IMA! TALI! ABBA! It hurts so much. No matter what happens stay the rest of you days on your honeymoon. I love you all." That's when everything went black again.

-Gibbs POV-

"Ada David. How is she?" I asked the receptionist.

"She is in surgery. The bullet in her arm broke into pieces so they have to take those out. She also has a collapsed lung."

I put my head in my hands. What was I to tell Ziva and Tony? Their honeymoon is already ruined. Oh god where is Tali I thought.

"A little girl about 5 years old. Did she come in with Ada?" I questioned.

"Yes she's in the waiting room with a social worker."

I run to find her. She was crying uncontrollably.

"Tali" I said. She perked up a little when she saw me and ran into my arms.

"Is my sissy going to be okay?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know little one" I replied.

 _A little while later_

"Family of Ada DiNozzo" the nurse said. We had all stood up except for a sleeping Tali in my arms. McGee, Abby, and Bishop had come.

"She's been transferred into the ICU. She is in critical condition and still unconscious. The doctors had been able to get all of the bullet fragments out and are still trying to get her to breathe on her own."

"Oh god" I heard Abby say.

What happened now?


	13. My heart skipped a beat

-Ada POV-

It has been a week and I still have not figured out how to wake myself up. I sit staring at my lifeless body from the corner of my room. It's not like anybody can actually see me anyways. I had started breathing on my own so they took the tubes out. People have been in and out. Some crying, some bring flowers, some just grabbed my hand. I only wanted to really see two people though. My best friend Trevor and my little sister Tali. They are the only two people I have not seen since I have been here. I heard ma and dad arguing about whether to bring Tali in or not. I hated to be causing them so much pain but I just didn't know how to wake up.

 _2 days later_

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and nobody was in my room. Presumably they were all at work. I had heard a knock on the door but obviously could not let whoever in so I just turned towards the door. It was Tali, Trevor, and his mom. I love Trevor's mom to pieces for this. She usually is the one that watches Tali in the morning while Trevor and I are at school. I am so glad that she brought them here. Tali is wearing the outfit, with the matching tutu, I got her while Ducky and I were on our yearly trip to England. That should be coming up soon I hope. She had scratches all over her hand and arm. Probably from banging on that closet door. Trevor had bought flowers and Tali bought a card from the looks of it. Trevor's mom sat Tali on the bed and she just held my good hand until Trevor's mom had suggested that she try and read it to me. I had taught her how to read some. She read it to me and then I hear a gasp.

"Hey!" Tali said "I think she just squeezed my hand."

But they just shrugged it off to be her imagination. Trevor had set the flowers down on the side table and just looked at me. He looked so sad. I had to get out of this coma somehow. Everybody is so sad over nothing. I am nothing. I will never be anything. Just then my ma came into the room. She looked tired and shocked that they were there.

"I told you I did not want Tali near this" ma said to Trevor's mom.

"I know and I had talked to Tony because Tali just really wanted to see her sister and so did Trevor. He has missed her dearly at school."

Ma sighed "Just a little longer then. I do not want either of them to get overwhelmed."

Trevor sat there talking to me about school and the other things we usually do. It made my heart skip a beat. Literally. I saw it on the monitor. It was time for them to leave and I hated to see them go. Tali gave me a kiss on the cheek and an awkward feeling hug. Trevor grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and kissed me lightly on the lips. Just then I felt my soul and body connect and then I opened my eyes to see Trevor staring back at me.

 **Author's note: I was going back and forth on which idea I should choose to make her wake up and I chose this one. I hope you enjoy!**


	14. Find a way

**_1 month later_**

-Ziva POV-

I do not know how I am going to tell the girls. Ada is just now starting to recover fully and Tali has latched on her and has not left her side. Trevor has also been over a lot lately as well. We are supposed to be signing more adoption papers for a boy about Ada's age tomorrow (we have kept it a secret until the right moment), I think I got pregnant on the honeymoon and if that is true we will have to move to another house and maybe even school district. How will that impact Ada? I mean she is moving up to high school in 4 months but being without Trevor will wreck her. And Tali! She has always liked our little bubble and adding 2 more kids on top of that might wreck her.

-Ada POV-

Trevor helped me up on the roof, which was hard since I still had my boot on, but that is our getaway place and we needed to talk.

"I overheard my mom and dad talking and I think they're adopting another kid and having another kid of their own. I don't know how to feel. I want to feel happy for them but that just means I'm going to have to make more adjustments. That means We would have to get a bigger house and move school districts. I don't want to be without you when we start high school Trevor. It's you and me against the world. We are the best of friends and I don't want anything to ruin it." I said

-Trevor POV-

God she's beautiful. Her brown curly hair, her caramel toned skin, her blue eyes, her boot I joked to myself. I don't know what I'm going to do without her. She's my best friend and I am in love with her even if she does not know it. Nothing would tear us apart.

"We'll find a way. We always do." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and she punched me in the arm.

 **So I figured this far into it you guys already have images of the children in mind but I just wanted to let you inside a little and see what I picture. Tali has green eyes like Tony, 1000 watt smile like him, and she loves loves loves movies. She has brown curly hair and olive toned skin like Ziva. Ada is a mixed child with brown hair and blue eyes. Is a computer whiz and is very very smart. She wants to become a forensic scientist like Abby and also wants to go into the Navy. Trevor is a tanned, white male with dirty blonde hair and ever changing color of eyes. He loves adventures and wants to become a special agent and be in the Navy one day. And you already know what Tony and Ziva look like. When I come up with new characters I will give more descriptions.**

Authors Note: Also look up the song 'Find A Way' by Tyler Blackburn. That is how I came up with this chapter title.


	15. Melanctha

-Ada POV-

When I got back to school I knew I would get weird looks but everybody just stared. I sat down at the lunch table by Trevor and some of my other friends. They were silent which was unusual.

"I don't see what everybody's problem is. I just got shot." I said.

Trevor was the first one to speak up.

"You don't know do you?" he asked.

"Know what?"

He handed over a magazine and the headline read _British popstar Mels and brother orphaned._

I looked at the picture and there was a girl around my age sheltering a younger boy from the flashes. That's when I realized the girl looked like me.

"Um…I don't know what to say. I don't know who she is."

"Maybe you should talk to your mom." Trevor suggested.

"Can I have this?" but before anybody could answer I was walking off with the magazine. I was going to the library to do some research.

 **Later that day**

"What is this all about?!" I slammed the magazine on ma's desk.

She looked at it and went pale. "I have no clue."

"Bullshit! You have to know something!" I said.

"Language young lady."

"No you lied to me! I did have other family! I had a twin sister and a younger brother!"

"There was reason behind it!"

"And that would be?"

"Your dad took Mels and your mom took you but when your mom left you she went back to your father and that is where your brother came from. Your mother died in child birth with your brother and recently your father died from unknown causes. Please if you are going to be mad at someone please be mad at me. She has no clue about you either."

My head is spinning. I was so angry. I stormed out of the office, the best I could, and went to my secret place to think. I want my sister and brother to come here so we can be a family. I already have a family but knowing about this new information makes it feel not complete.


	16. Max

-Mel's POV-

I don't know what's happening. Max was fast asleep and we only had an hour left of the flight. I shifted him on my lap and asked for a sprite. He had a seat all to himself but I couldn't bring myself to let him go. Some place called NCIS had called for me and him to get there asap. They flew us out as soon as our father's funeral was over. To be honest I am scared of what is going to happen to us.

 **Break**

We landed and went through customs. I saw a grey haired man with icy blue eyes holding up a sign with our names. I grabbed Max's hand and went to go greet the man. He said his name was agent Gibbs and he would be escorting us to NCIS. I saw a hint of wonder in his eyes.

 **At NCIS building**

We had been instructed to leave our bags in the car. We got visitor passes and went upstairs on the elevator. It pinged and there was an orange room that appeared. I grabbed Max's hand again and we followed agent Gibbs out.

"This here is Ziva and this here is Tony. They want to become your adoptive parents." Gibbs had said.

"Hello" I said "My name is Melanctha but I go by Mel's and this is my little brother Maximus but he goes by Max." He wasn't so fond of meeting new people so he hid behind my legs. "If you don't mind me asking why did you choose to adopt us? It seems so random. I heard the process usually takes forever." I stated.

"Because you are very special to our other adoptive daughter and we would like you to meet her." Ziva had said. She must be from Israel. I could tell from her accent.

"Okay." I said. Just then the elevator doors pinged. A girl walking hand and hand with another girl about Max's age came in. She looked just like me. I gasped. When she saw me she ran over to me.

"Hi my name is Ada." She said but I couldn't help but to just stare. She held her hand out but I touched her face. She is real. So so very much so real. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

 _Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I have to study for finals._


	17. Oh no

_A couple of months later_

-Mels POV-

We were the most popular kids at school. I think it is because of my television and movie career though. Plus, the YouTube Max and I do about skateboarding. Ada loves the attention so I tolerate it. I hired us a valet to take us to the skate park and to dinner and things so Ziva and Tony could have their time alone. I know how precious that is.

-Ziva POV-

"Mels is a lifesaver." I said as Tony started kissing down my neck and unbuttoning my shirt.

"mmmm" is all I heard in response. I pulled his head up to mine and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. I flipped us over and started grinding our hips together.

I'll leave the rest up to your imagination.

 _A month later_

I woke up and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Oh no. I grabbed the pregnancy test from under the sink and waited those torturous slow minutes. I looked down. Positive. I took another one. Positive. How would everybody handle the news. We just took in Mels and Max a couple months ago. We still have so much to learn about each other.

 **Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. I have finals next week.**


	18. Not an update

This is not an update but have you guys seen the season finale? It had me in tears! my heart breaks everytime I think about it. Anyways though I need suggestions to keep this story going if you all have any. thanks in advance :)


End file.
